villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost Riders
The Ghost Riders are the main antagonists in the first half of Season 6 of the MTV horror series Teen Wolf, along with Garrett Douglas. They are an unknown species of humanoid monsters known for erasing memories and erasing people from reality. Origin While very little is known about these creatures, Ghost Riders have a much more old-western appearance. They ride horses while wearing cowboy hats and old withered clothing. At the moment, it is difficult to explain their current facial structure other than the fact that its white and looks damaged to some extent. Season 6 They first appear when a young boy named Alex shows up at the station after his parents were taken, Sheriff Stilinski looks to Scott McCall for assistance. Scott sinks his claws into the young boys neck, digging through his memories, Scott sees Alex and his parents riding in the car on their way back from a scary movie. Alex’s mom is concerned that the R-rated was too scary for her son, suddenly a man on horse appears in the middle of the road, he dismounts, pulling out a pistol as he walks toward the vehicle. The Ghost rider fires a round at the windshield, a barely visible blast of energy shoots from the gun as well, he runs onto the hood of the vehicle, first taking the father, then coming along side, ripping out the passenger side door, grabbing the mother. She pulls on the gear shift as she is ripped from the car, shifting the vehicle into gear before being taken away. The next say, Scott and Stiles head to Alex's house, in his room, Stiles gets his first glimpse of a Ghost Rider as he looks under the bed after noticing a suspicious breeze, he sees bloody hooves and hears a horse but, when he looks up, no one is there. Stiles quickly exits the room, but the wind begins to blow leaves and debris across the hallway, he looks up to sees a tall dark figure in a cowboy hat and long coat standing at the end of the hall. It fires at Stiles, missing each times as he falls to the floor, cowarding from the shots as they hit the door. However, when Stiles gets up, he discovers that the Ghost Rider and the holes in the door are gone, along with Alex's room. Outside the school, after realizing that he is the next target of the Ghost Rider, Stiles runs into Lydia Martin, who seems to be the only one that can remember him. The Ghost Riders arrive, but Lydia can't see them, as they run from the three Riders, Stiles tells Lydia not to look at them or scream because they’ll take her too, they barely make it to Stile’s jeep. He considers driving away but decides against it because they’re going to take him regardless, then begging Lydia to find a way to remember him. She says she will as Stiles is taken away right from her hands moments later. But the McCall Pack and their allies, desperate to get back their loved ones who had been taken by the riders, did the unthinkable and opened a rift to bring everyone back from the so-called Phantom Train Station, inadvertently releasing the Anuk-Ite from their captivity along with the Beacon Hills citizens. Gallery Images Ghost-Riders-passing-through-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-2-Superposition.jpg Four-Ghost-Riders-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-6-Ghosted.jpg TW_Ep.605_0304_0098-copy.jpg Ghost-Rider-from-Teen-Wolf-Close-up-image-Teen-Wolf-Wikia.jpg|Say cheese. Trivia *Ghost Riders shared their moniker with the fiery demonic superhero of the same name in Marvel comics. Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassins Category:Stalkers Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Undead Category:Western Villains Category:Dark Knights